vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gyro Zeppeli
Gyro Zeppeli= |-|Valkyrie= |-|Scan= |-|Ball Breaker= Summary Gyro Zeppeli, born Julius Caesar Zeppeli, is one of two main protagonists in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VII: Steel Ball Run. An Italian doctor and executioner who masters the art of the Spin, he enters the Steel Ball Run race in order to obtain an amnesty for an innocent child marked for execution. Before the race begins, he encounters Johnny Joestar and indulges in teaching him the Spin. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C. Likely at least High 8-C with the Steel Balls and Ball Breaker | High 3-A with Infinite Rotation Name: Gyro Zeppelli, born as Julius Caesar Zeppeli Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part VII: Steel Ball Run) Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Human, Doctor/Executioner, Stand User, Spin User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, His Stand Ball Breaker embodies the vast quantity of energy collected by a Steel Ball when thrown with Super Spin by the manipulation of energy on a cellular level, Can use the Spin with his steel balls, which allows him to do various thing when his steel balls makes contact with a target (I.e muscle manipulation, can spin water out of a human's body and can even make them return to him). Attack Potency: Street level '(Is a Stand User). Likely at least '''Large Building level ' with Steel Balls (Able to wound one of D4C's wrist and even break a couple of its fingers, the latter having an '''A in Durability) and Ball Breaker (Ranked A''' in Power, should be equal to Tusk ACT 4 physically) | '''High Universe level with Infinite Rotation (Managed to pierce the dimensional walls of D4C Love Train. Can likely ignore durability as Ball Breaker's ability accelerates the cells of his target's organism which causes them to rapidly age, should be equal to Tusk Act 4 in this regard due to using the same source of power as the former) Speed: Supersonic+ with Massively FTL reactions (Reacted to D4C's attack and reacted faster than the Stand when he was attacking). Massively FTL with Ball Breaker (Ranked A''' in Speed, Managed to get past D4C and attack Funny Valentine) '''Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Class KJ. Likely at least Class GJ with Steel Balls [[Durability|'Durability']]:' At least ''Large Building level''' (Survived attacks from Diego Brando infused with Scary Monsters). At least Small Building level to Large Building level (Ranked B''' in Durability), likely at least 'Large Building level ' with Ball Breaker (Should be comparable to D4C) '''Stamina: Superhuman Range: ~20 meters with his Steel Balls; with Ball Breaker, his steel balls can cross dimensions Standard Equipment: Numerous Steel Balls, Scan (formerly), Valkyrie (his horse), Ball Breaker Intelligence: Incredibly skilled fighter, excellent doctor and jockey Weaknesses: He needs to be on his horse Valkyrie to perform the Super Spin and use his most powerful move. Cannot throw his steel balls any farther than 20 meters. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spin: '''Zeppeli family's signature technique. By manipulating the properties of a spinning steel ball via the Magnus Effect (a spinning object curving away form its original flight path), anything that comes into contact with the steel balls will be able to change properties or movements within the objects touched (muscles can be twitched and moved even if disabled or against the target's will, water can generate spinning orbs similar to Gyro's steel balls, transferring the damage of an explosion to an arm to a different part of the body, etc.). The effects of the Spin can transfer and pass through other solid objects, though the objects it passes through may not show signs of being affected. There is virtually an infinite amount of possibilities and ways the Spin can be used and/or impact the objects it comes into contact with. **'Super Spin (Infinite Rotation):' The Super Spin is obtained in conjunction of a consistently moving object and the aid of the Golden Rectangle. In Gyro's case, Valkyrie creates a Golden Rectangle with its natural running speed, further enforced with Gyro's legs inside of the stirrups of the saddle. This results in a more enhanced version of the Spin, in which the energy it produces is nigh-limitless, or "infinite". *'Scan: After obtaining the Right Eye of the Corpse and embedding it into his own body, Gyro's steel balls obtain a new appearance where one ball looks like it has an eye in the center. This variation of the Steel Ball is only used while Gyro was carrying the Right Eye. **'Enhanced Vision: '''The eye inside of the steel balls acts as a third eye for Gyro. Once thrown, the eye can give Gyro a vision of his surroundings and every exact detail displayed through an X-Ray-like screen. This means he can see through objects and people. This also gives Gyro better calculations for his use of the Spin and steel balls. *'Ball Breaker: 'Ball Breaker is a small, green-and-pink humanoid Stand with large ears similar to Mickey Mouse. The Stand itself is a representation of the energy given off by the Spin in Gyro's steel balls. It is named after the AC/DC album Ballbreaker. **'Energy Acceleration: '''In conjunction with the Super Spin, energy is gathered by Ball Breaker when a steel ball is thrown. It manipulates the energy uses as it is thrown, accelerating the activity of objects on a cellular level. For a human, this means excessive aging at a rapid rate. This also gives Ball Breaker the ability to bypass a likely infinite quantity of dimensions with its acceleration. '''Note: Contrary to misinformed sources, Scan is not a Stand. Given that Gyro uses the same ability as Johnny (though it's not as effective as chasing someone across parallel worlds), he should at least receive the same tier as what he got. Others Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Spin Users Category:Humans Category:Doctors Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3